Repayment
by Vema
Summary: Alice/Hatter fic. This take place during the latter half of the movie, with some artistic license; the number of reasons that Tarrant has to kill the Knave just keeps growing. Rated T for now, not sure if the rating will go up or not.
1. Chapter 1

.

Repayment

.

*o0o*

.

**_I thought of this while I was watching the movie for the millionth time. _**

**_When Stayne barges in and says Alice is under arrest for "unlawful seduction", the Hatter looks shocked for a moment before he tells Alice to leave. I'm sure I'm not the first to think of this sort of scenario, but I wondered if he might have asked about it, and how that might effect his relationship with Alice (I'm an Alice/Tarrant shipper). _**

**_So, I wrote this little one shot that I can continue if anyone is interested. Or if I can't help myself. Whichever happens first. ;) Hope you enjoy!_**

.

*o0o*

.

"Stayne!" The Knave paused, turning back to where he'd just locked the Hatter and Mallymkun in the dungeons of Salazen Grum. Tarrant hesitated, feeling Distress bind him and his tongue. "What did you mean, 'unlawful seduction'?" he lisped finally.

Sneering, the dark haired man returned, seeming to evaluate the expression on the Hatter's features. When he spoke, it was cruel and cold. "Well, surely you know. She asked me into her bed as means to gain my trust. Didn't she try the same on you, Hatter?" The imprisoned man's eyes darkened, and with a calculated look, Stayne went on. "She mentioned it to me, actually. Said she would be glad to be rid of you." With a laugh, Stayne turned and walked away.

Tarrant was silent, his eyes dark as his hands clenched the bars. They were dark as coals, the color of his irises leached out to pale gray as he stared blankly into nothingness, his memories replaying through his mind.

.

_"Why is it you're always too small, or too tall?" He was giddy as a Mad Schoolboy, watching a matching smile grace Alice's angelic features. She must have understood what he meant._

_"I don't think I'd consider this too tall exactly," Alice said quietly. Suddenly she leaned forward, pressing her lips softly to his._

_He had to agree. She was soft and smelled like Moonflowers, Vanilla, Allysum, Alice, oh, Alice, so very Alice-y indeed. In fact, now that he was kissing her, he thought, why stop there? He stepped forward to where she knelt before him, and then he was enveloped in soft cloth and warmth, and his tongue slipped out to taste her of it's own volition (how had that happened?) and her arms wrapped around him and oh, yes, this was heaven._

_She tasted like Love, he thought. He'd never tasted Love before, but he was sure this was it. Hot. Wet. Sticky-sweet. She bound him to the Earth, settling the chaos in his head in a way nothing else could. _

_He broke the kiss abruptly, coming back to himself. "Oh, my dear, you must go! The Red Queen could be here any moment!" Despite his panic, he was pleased to see a flush on Alice's cheeks and stars in her eyes._

_"No, Hatter, I won't leave unless you come with me," she said breathlessly, pulling him back towards her._

_He lost himself again in this indulgence, a pleasant fog coming over him. His hands acted without his conscious consent, running from her large cheeks over her bare shoulders, across her collarbones, and down a bit further until -_

_"Tarrant!" she whispered against his lips, shock coloring her voice._

_He looked down to find his hands cupping her upelkuchen-enlarged breasts through the frilly dress she was wearing. "Oh, my, how did that happen," he trilled, giggling. "My pardons, sweet Alice. Sometimes my hands do run away with themselves." And they still were, bandaged thumbs finding the hardening nubs under the cloth._

_She let out a small moan, and he drew his appendages away as though burned. "Alice, stop distracting me, you naughty girl! You are the most important thing. Get the vorpal sword first, and then get to the White Queen." He kissed her lips lightly once more to ease his scolding. "Plenty of Time for... this... later, my dear."_

.

Doubt was swirling inside him. She had left after that, and returned to try to free him despite his insistence. He didn't want to believe it of his precious Alice; after all, why would she try to save him if she was only playing him for a fool? Stayne was a villain. How could she ever be interested in a villain?

By the same logic, how could she be interested in a Mad Old Hatter?

Tarrant slumped to his knees, rhythmically knocking his forehead against the cold iron of the bars before him as though it would help somehow.

"Hatter?" came the dormouse's quiet voice from high up in the darkness. "What is it?"

Thoughts were jumbling inside him, horrible, hateful, hurtful. "I thought she wanted me. Was it a lie, Mally?"

There was a small gasp, echoing. "You mean, you and Alice...?" Her voice trailed off.

"It was so nice before, but now it's all ruined, rended, wrecked, ravaged," he whispered. "My heart is gone, it ran away with Alice, and I'll never get it back. Never, never, never , never... Even if she doesn't really want it."

"You listen ta me," Mally said sternly. "That Knave is a liar! Alice never said any such thing. I still don't think she's the right Alice, but that girl would never be interested in the likes of Stayne. More like it was the other way around, 'im pushing 'imself on 'er."

Instantly, his irises flashed from dark gray to bright orange as an image of the Knave attempting to force himself on his delicate, golden Alice conjured itself up. "Tha' s nae any better," he growled dangerously, letting out a series of Outlandish curses.

Nothing Mallymkun could say would snap him out of it. Eventually, he fell silent, seated in the small light that was entering his cell. His back curved over, his posture defeated, and even his treasured hat was neglected. The two of them sat in the dark, quietly contemplating their fate the next day. Tarrant knew he'd never be able to get at Stayne, to avenge Alice's honor, or to avenge his own after the events of the Horvendush day, and he felt despair come over him.

That's when Chess arrived. "I've always admired that hat..."

.

*o0o*

.

**_To Be Continued? It could be a stand alone, but let me know if you're interested in seeing more of this piece. I've recently renewed my obsession with this movie._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

.

*o0o*

.

**_Quick shout out to my only reviewer so far - Luna Happtheart, you are the best! Thank you for the encouragement and I hope you enjoy this part as much as the last! Remember, reviews are as my lifeblood! They sustain me._**

**_This would be the part of the story where I employ some artistic license and change the events of the movie slightly. There will be more and more of this as the story progresses, just so everyone is prepared. Also, I can't state this plainly enough - _****NON-CON WARNING.********_Nothing graphic, but there could be some trigger points in here if you're sensitive to that sort of thing._**

**_Anyway, I enjoyed writing this little bit of interaction between our favorite Champion and Hatter, and I hope you do to, dear reader!_**

.

*o0o*

.

He had made it! Tarrant had made it to Marmoreal. To Alice, his Alice. And she was a beauty, in her pale blue embroidered tunic, smiling to see him safely returned! He silently blessed Chessur and his rescue plan, for making this reunion possible.

And now, on the balcony, he pondered her words. _I'll miss you when I wake up._

This seemed to imply that there were portions of her visit that she would not miss, which brought his mind back to the trouble with Stayne. He struggled to maintain a modicum of propriety as she stood straighter next to him, taking his arm. Her nearness, the scent of her skin, drove him even closer to madness than he had been. Before he allowed himself even the possibility of indulging in another stolen kiss, he had to know. "Alice..." he lisped quietly, placing his hat on the railing of the balcony. "There is something I... wish to talk to you about. If you don't mind."

"Of course!" she replied, smiling. She took his hands as he turned toward her.

"Can you..." he hesitated. It would be easier, he thought, to hide his concerns behind the veil of a riddle. In this instance, however, he had to begin from a place of honesty. "The Knave. He implied... that there had been something between you."

Alice looked down, examining his bandaged and tarnished hands, her tiny fingers tracing the small scars and stains she found there. Her muchness seemed to be fleeing before his question. "I'm sure... I don't know what you mean," she hedged.

His heart ached. "Alice."

Her eyes closed. "I didn't want him to, I told him no." With a little shudder, she managed to meet his gaze again. "It is only a dream, after all," she whispered, searching his gaze as though looking for confirmation.

"What did he do?" he gently prodded, attempting to hold his madness in check as he caressed the soft skin of her hand, warming it. She seemed chilled suddenly.

"Nothing," Alice said too quickly, avoiding his eyes. Her cheeks flushed with the lie.

The dark madness flared behind his eyes before he pulled it back under his control. "Please. Let me help you shoulder this burden, my Alice. Come, sit." He led her to a bench where they could still find solitude. Yes, he was hopeful that speaking of whatever had transpired between her that the Knave might help, and he needed to know the extent of transgression against her before he pushed too much further with their new-found attraction.

A small, roaring rage demon inside him also insisted on having Stayne's every sin clear to him so when he found his revenge, he could fit the punishment to the crimes.

"Now," he began, holding her hand. "Go ahead, it's just the two of us here."

She shook her head, looking away. "What if what I tell you means you won't like me anymore?" she asked miserably.

"I _highly_ doubt that anything you tell me could ever mean that," he insisted, A twinge of guilt tugged at him, and he grudgingly offered. "If, however, you would feel more comfortable confiding in someone else, another woman, like Mally or the Queen, perhaps... I would understand."

"No, no, please, no one else must know." She clutched her jacket tighter, taking a deep breath and gathering herself. "I had just gotten the Bandersnatch's eye from Mallymkun, you see, and was on the way give it back. A peace offering. I heard someone behind me, and when I turned, he kind of... caged me in... against the wall..." She stopped here, gripping his hand tight enough to bruise. "He said he liked... largeness. Someone was there, I could see her around a corner. I thought she might help, but she just watched."

It was hard to stay quiet. He wanted to rage, to swear, to take her pain away. Instead, he merely held her gaze as she continued. "I pushed him off and told him to get away from me, but then there was a knife in his hand," she whispered. "And I- I'd seen the moat, I didn't want to- I didn't want to die. And that woman, she watched, stood there the whole time and watched. I just let him. I just let him do it, Hatter!"

Grief and rage welled up inside him, and he pulled her onto his lap as she began to weep. "Mae wee little lass," he murmured into her hair when he'd found his voice, "Ah'm sorry Ah was nae there ta stop 'im." She was tiny in his arms, shivering with sobs. How could any of them expect her to fight the Jabberwocky all alone? Brave as she was, prophecy or no, he couldn't allow it. He swallowed around a knot in his throat, his accent thickening. "Ah will avenge ye, mah sweet Alice. Ah will fight for ye, 'n' th' Red Knave'll pay for what he's dane."

She snuggled against him, buried her face in his neck and let him rock her. As her tears calmed, she shifted in his arms, pressing her lips against the bit of his neck that she could find above his collar. The soft, hot pressure made his whole body shiver. "It should have been you," she breathed quietly against him.

"Alice..." he growled, trying to keep his hands still where they were.

"I wanted you to be my first," she admitted quietly. "You. You're my match. You're the right man, the only man for me. It wouldn't have hurt with you."

"_Alice_."

"Or maybe it would have, but you would have been gentle. I know it; you've always been gentle with me." Her lips caressed his jaw as she spoke, voice low and pleading. "You could be gentle now, if you wanted."

"Nae, no' now."

Alice jerked back as if stung, trying to disentangle herself as her breath hitched. "Of course. How silly of me. How could you want to, when Stayne has ruined me."

"Be still, laddie!" he commanded, bringing himself back under control as he held her in place against him. Alice watched his eyes fade back to a color closer to his usual bright green, but darker, sadder. He could do this; he could stay calm for her. "Alice," he began softly, his usual slight lisp back and his voice sad. "I didn't mean _never_, I meant you don't have to, not right now. I still... desire you. I don't want to take advantage of you. I think... I think... I think, I think- I thought- I think- I thought- I feel-" His brain frantically searched for words important enough for what he wanted to tell her.

"Hatter!"

He shook his head, frowning. "Feel. I'm fine."

"I understand now," she said, leaning against him again with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"After the Frabjous Day, Alice..." he promised. "After the Jabberwocky is dead, after Stayne is dead, after my Futterwakken. When you are sure."

She nodded, and tucked her head under his chin. After a moment, he heard her voice, hazy with sleep. "Hatter?"

"Call me Tarrant, sweet Alice."

"Tarrant?"

"Yes?"

"I think I love you."

"Yes, yes," he agreed quietly, threading his stained fingers through her blonde curls. "Those were the exact words I was looking for."

.

*o0o*

.

**_To be continued again. At least one more chapter, maybe two. Stay tuned!_**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Chapter 3

.

*o0o*

.

_**Thanks to all the reviewers so far! James Birdsong, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. .7, I'm sorry I've kept you waiting longer than you hoped for, but you are the best! Hopefully this chapter keeps you hooked. I agree completely, estie793, Stayne was a persistent douchebag. **_

_**Things are coming to a head here, and they are mostly AU from here on out. Please let me know how you feel about this chapter, and happy reading!**_

.

*o0o*

.

Early the next morning, Tarrant convinced Alice to go with him to visit Mirana to ease the pain of the tearing between her legs. He stood with her as she informed the White Queen of the foulness imposed upon her, and Mirana was more than sympathetic. "Oh, you poor dear," she crooned, taking Alice's hand and pulling her to the alchemy table once again. "Why did you not say something sooner?" In moment's, the queen had mixed up a potion she promised would rid Alice of any pain. "Now, just a moment and I'll be done with the next..."

"The next?" Alice looked confused. "But I feel fine. The ache is gone."

Mirana gave her a pitying look, and gripped Alice's fingers with her own graceful ones again, pausing in her duties. "Alice... There are other... complications to consider."

"Complications?"

The Hatter moved toward her, supporting her elbow as the implication sank in. He swore in Outlandish.

Lowering her voice, Mirana leaned in. "You do not wish to birth the Knave's child... do you?" she asked quietly.

"Child?" Alice's voice rose as she said it, her hand flying to her abdomen. She looked disturbed, eyes flying to Tarrant's for support. "What... What do I do?"

Sharply inhaling for strength, Tarrant asked quietly for guidance from whoever might be listening. "Alice," he said, soft voice echoing in the nearly empty kitchen, "Ye should do what ye feel is right."

Alice's fingers tightened, digging into the brocade covering her abdomen. Flickering emotions crossed her face, and Tarrant moved closer to hold her tightly, something the Queen took careful note of with a twinkle in her eyes despite the sad occasion. "I not sure what..." Alice said quietly before trailing off.

Mirana raised her hands to her lips, eyes glimmering with a strange combination of joy and sorrow. "Oh! There's no need to decide at this exact moment." She finished adding her ingredients, the last something that suspiciously resembled an eyeball. Then she bottled the potion, sealing a gleaming silver top over the mist rising from it. "You can take another three days to think on it," she explained, handing the vial to Alice. "You and Tarrant talk it over first."

"Of course, Majesty," Alice accepted numbly, pulling the Hatter's hand over her stomach and gripping his scarred and bandaged fingers tightly for support.

"You'll need to meet me in front of the castle before the march." She nimbly replaced her supplies, turning back with a watery smile. "Bless you, Hatter," she sighed before exiting the kitchen, leaving them to themselves.

Alice turned, and brown eyes met green. "I never thought-"

"I should have, last night," he said quietly. His mind was racing. The idea of her becoming the White Queen's Champion was becoming more and more intolerable for him. It wasn't that he didn't think she _could_ do it; any Alice with as much Muchness as he'd seen her display was never to be doubted. It was only that he didn't want her to _have _to be the Champion; it simply wasn't fair. She'd already experienced so much trauma in such a short time... Perhaps if he stepped forward in her place, he could save her that pain, the pain of taking a life. And now, in her possibly delicate condition... Well, he wouldn't allow her to be in danger.

"Alice..." he said quietly, holding her at arms length. "Let me slay the Jabberwock for ye." His familiar lisp was bleeding away into dark Outlandish again; it seemed she brought it out of him. "Ye can come t' the battle, but Ah'll be th' Queen's Champion." He stroked her cheek as he took her in relieved look, more than sure that this was the right course.

Her expression was relieved one moment and troubled the next. "But... the Oraculum..." she began, desperate. Her arms wound under his arms, clutching at the thick fabric of his jacket as she pushed her face into his throat.

"Ah dinnae care what th' Oraculum shows," he rumbled, his breath warming her hair as his nose pressed against her. "Ah'll keep ye safe..."

.

*o0o*

.

The Vorpal sword seemed heavy and unwieldy in his hands as he face the Red Queen's army, watching Mirana speak with her sister. Even more-so than his claymore, which he had given to Alice for safe-keeping; it would certainly keep her safe if anything could. She stood next to him, in the Champion's armor that fit her so well despite their agreement. It was another thing that would keep her safe.

Mirana had not seemed pleased, but she hadn't argued either, when he'd stood beside Alice and proclaimed his Intention. Chessur had jokingly offered to fight the Jabberwocky as well, of course, and there were a few more Sincere Proposals that simply would not work out (too small, too soft, too weak).

So it was left to Tarrant. He'd been trained in combat, new how to handle a sword better than any. He would keep Alice Safe.

Suddenly, the Red Queen called for the Jabberwocky, and the Hatter and the Alice stood transfixed as the monstrous creature emerged and made his way towards them, crawlingo nhis wings rather than flying. "This is impossible," Alice whispered.

"Only if you believe it is," he answered, gathering himself and trying to feel Muchy.

"Sometimes I believe in up to six impossible things before breakfast," she murmured.

"An excellent practice!" He watched the looming monster come closer. "However, just at the moment, Ah really need ta focus on the Jabberwocky." He squeezed her hand briefly, then strode purposefully toward the White Queen as her sister as where the Champion was. "Righ' here!" he said loudly.

The Red Queen and the Knave laughed. "You? What about your prophesied Alice?" Iracebeth gasped cruelly between guffaws.

The Hatter almost couldn't take the exulted and cruel look on Stayne's face. "She's too scared to fight, My Queen," he intoned slowly, an insane gleam in his eye before he took Iracebeth's elbow and stepped aside.

Then he was finally faced with the Jabberwocky.

.

*o0o*

.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr" style="color:  
>rgb(34, 34, 34); font-family: arial; font-size: small; text-align:<br>center;"./p 


	5. About the Previous Chapter

Sorry for the weirdness on this chapter. I guess the ONE time I didn't check to be sure that everything loaded properly, it didn't. :P In any case, I've lost all of this fourth chapter now because I deleted the original believing it to be posted already, so I'm going to attempt to rewrite it. Disheartening, but I will persevere. However, I do need to update my Megamind fanfic **_Relief _**first, since everyone has been waiting a long time for that!

A heartfelt thank you to **DarkPhoenix101,** who took the time to review and also alerted me to the issue with the fourth chapter! I would have probably blithely went about writing the fifth chapter without realizing the problem without the help.

When I have completed the fourth chapter again, I will delete this note and the line of code in the previous post and repost it as the fourth chapter proper. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
